Harry Disappears
by Ravengrad
Summary: A version of what would Harry do after the final battle? Short, hopefully sweet and to the point.


Harry Disappears 1 Page 5 of 5

Harry felt like he was caught in whirlpool his hears were roaring as his eyes were seeing the most kaleidoscopic mess he wasn't sure what was happening. Slowly the roaring slowly diminished to be replaced with silence and the kaleidoscopic view resolved into a sterile white ceiling. _'St. Mungo's Hospital I'd guess. I wonder what did I do to end up here?'_ Harry thought to himself.

His mind was just starting to answer that question when the door opened and in walked a man dressed in lime green healer robes so new they hadn't faded to a more eye tolerant level. "Ah, Mr. Potter glad to see you're awake now. What do you remember?"

Harry memory was slowly coming back to him he looked over at the healer asking, "I seem to recall a group of us ending Voldemort's reign as the Dark Lord."

"Actually you did that." The healer said smiling widely.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days, but don't worry you were just exhausted no major injuries."

His thoughts came together and Harry asked, "When can I get out of here?"

"We've got to notify the ministry that you are awake. Naturally given a person your stature the head of staff will want to personally give you one more exam to verify you have recovered sufficiently to leave. I assume the Minister himself will want to come and escort you to the press conference then you can leave." The medwizard said as he moved his wand over Harry.

Once he was finished Harry asked, "Do you think I'm healthy enough to leave?"

The healer looked Harry up and down before saying, "In my personal opinion yes."

"Good enough for me. Thank you," Harry said before grabbing his things and disappearing.

'_I thought they had anti-apparition wards up?'_ the healer thought just before another even worse thought hit him. _'Damn I've got to notify the Head of staff and do all of Potter's release paperwork now.'_

Harry arrived in the living room of 12 Grimmauld place with a barely audible pop. "Harry Potter sir Dobby is pleased to see you. They wouldn't let Dobby visit Harry Potter in St. Mungo's." Dobby said wrapping his arms around Harry's right leg.

"Harry they were suppose to notify us when you were up and about so we could come get you." Remus Lupin his replacement godfather said as he entered the room with his wife Tonks beside him.

Harry came to a quick decision, looking at the two of them he said, "Remus I'm going to sign this place over to you and Tonks now that the order doesn't need it."

"That really isn't necessary Harry. It was given to you by your godfather."

Harry nodded his agreement with Remus's statement before replying, "True but I have a number of other places I can live you two seem happy here so why not make it your home. I'm sure something can be done about the Fidelius charm if you want."

Remus wanted to protest but Tonks spoke up saying, "Harry if that is what you truly want to do we won't fight you on it but you know there will always be a room here for you."

"Thanks Tonks, I thought I'd be arguing with Remus for days about this."

"You would have but I try to keep his stubborn side under control." She replied with a smile.

"Now that you're up and about Harry you need to get in touch with the ministry. They've been waiting for you to recover before they have the big celebration." Remus said causing a frown to appear on Harry's face.

"I thought that might be over with by now." Harry said with an edge to his voice.

"Nah, there were a lot of parties but everyone wanted to wait for you to be present for the main celebration. You being the savior of the wizarding world and all," Tonks said joking.

"Oh bloody hell, they didn't stick me with that title did they?" Harry asked obviously not happy.

"Actually the Daily Prophet did just that. I've saved all the Prophet's if you want to read them." Remus said calmly.

"No I bloody don't want to read them. They wanted to hold me at St. Mungo's until the Minister came for a press conference, but I left without waiting for him or anyone else. I suppose I can't even walk down Diagon alley now with out getting mobbed. It was bad enough being the bloody boy who lived. Everyone either loved me or hated me depending on that day's Prophet. Now it's just going to get a lot worse. Probably every witch…" Harry ranted it was obvious to both Remus and Tonks that he was going to say more but he shut his mouth and with his hands balled up into fists at his side he apparated out of 12 Grimmauld place.

Harry looked around where he'd arrived after leaving Remus and Tonks. He hadn't focused on a destination just a feeling of wanting to be safe from the hassle. "Harry!" A familiar female voice yelled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi Hermione."

"When did you get out?" she asked relaxing the hug to look at him while keeping her arms around him.

"I left St. Mungo's few minutes ago. I apparated to Grimmauld place and talked with Remus and Tonks. I got a little upset and left, ended up here." Harry said smiling down at her.

"Harry good to see you. Didn't think you would be around for a few days what with all the celebrations Hermione's been talking about." Doug Granger, Hermione's father, said walking up to him.

"I'm actually trying to avoid those if I can." Harry said looking at the man who along with Arthur Weasley he'd come to look upon as a secondary father figure after all he'd been through with their children.

"Harry, I've had so many offers I can't believe it. Just about any department in the ministry has told me all I have to do is apply. That's not mentioning all the offers I've gotten from businesses. I'm sure you will be able to do anything you want." Hermione said smiling Harry while her mother watched from the kitchen doorway wondering if the boy was ever going to get a clue about her daughter.

"Except to walk down the street and be left alone." Harry said softly bitterness creeping into his voice.

Only Hermione's mother who was reading his lips from across the room caught it. "Don't worry about that here. To me you are still the boy who can eat with one eye on the doors and windows while not spilling anything and keeping up your end of the dinner conversation." Mrs. Granger said teasing him

Harry chuckled it was good to be around people who just saw Harry. "Harry I'm sure it will die down in time." Hermione said trying to comfort her friend.

"I'll believe it when I see it. I remember walking with Dumbledore sixth year. Even decades after the fact people still watched him every time he walked by. You know I don't want that I just want to be able to relax and just be Harry not the boy who lived or anything else they want to call me. How's everyone else?" Harry asked hoping to change the topic.

"Most of the group that helped are at their homes resting. Everyone's grateful there wasn't much of a battle. You quickly ended Voldemort's reign and the Death Eaters just dropped dead. I suspect once everyone knows you are up and about they will be wanting to get together and party." Hermione said smiling at the thought of a celebration.

Harry stood looking around for a few moments before saying, "I think I'd like to get together with them but I don't want any ministry or press people around, just the small group that was with us at the end."

"You know they are going to want to bring their families and get their pictures taken with you." Hermione ventured both wanting to warn Harry and gauge his reaction to what was really a low intensity event at least when compared to what the ministry had planned. The look of pain that crossed Harry's face had her concerned. It was obvious to her that in spite of everything he really didn't want any additional attention.

"Harry let me see what I can set up." Hermione said noting that Harry looked at her and slowly nodded his agreement.

"Don't promise anything but if I could meet with them and one or two members of their families that might work. I suppose I could pose for a picture with each of them if you had Colin taking them he doesn't make me too uncomfortable." Harry said trying to offer a compromise.

"If you want Harry Doug and I could help." Hermione's mother Jane said.

"Actually that would be nice. My folks can't be there so I'll probable ask Remus and Tonks to come but they will probably get caught up in the excitement. I know you two would be looking out for Hermione and I."

'_Just a little longer Harry. If I can keep you around a little longer I know Ron will be out of Hermione's life and you will be in it.'_ Jane thought to herself not above match making for her daughter. Ron was a good boy who was turning into a passable man but she wanted the best for her daughter and in her eyes that was Harry. With him on her arm she could become anything unlike Ron who if Hermione rose too high would act as an anchor and keep her from achieving all she could.

Remus would you come with me to Gringotts to set things up. I'm going away for a while."

"How long Harry?" Tonks asked quietly obviously concerned about him.

"I don't know? I was in the process of taking my last NEWT when he attacked. Merlin knows I don't need to work a day the rest of my life with what my folks and Sirius left me. What I really need to do is find out who I am. Ever since the end of fifth year ended I've been focusing on the fight. I never gave serious thought to what comes next. That is what I need to do now."

"What about your friends?" Tonks countered.

"I've treated them all like crap, even managed to break up Hermione and Ron. With me gone they can finally get back together and as for Ginny maybe she can find a boy who will treat her right."

"Harry you know you can stay here while you decide what to do don't you." Remus asked.

Harry shook his head before replying, "No Remus I've got to get away." Looking up at the owl that had just landed on his shoulder he added, "Hedwig do what you want. Stay with Remus, go to Hermione, or just fly around I'm sure you will know when I get back." And with that Harry Potter motioned to Remus and apparated out of the # 12 Grimmauld Place.

The day after their little get together at Hogwarts Hermione was lying on her bed wondering about all that had happened. Somehow the Ministry and Daily Prophet had gotten wind of their little get together showing up to present Orders of Merlin to those involved. Harry had reluctantly gone along once it had been pointed out that he need to accept his in order for the others to receive theirs. Ron had finally shown his true colors when Harry was awarded the Order of Merlin first class while Ron and Hermione were awarded Orders of Merlin second class. The blow up that had occurred after they'd left the stage ended when Harry stormed off and apparated to Grimmauld place just before Hermione slapped Ron's face so hard she dropped him. When he rose and started for her Charlie Weasley stepped between them protecting Hermione. Ron still tried to push aside his dragon tamer brother with little effect. Hermione ran to Hogsmeade with her mother and father in hot pursuit. They'd managed to calm her down and bring her home, using the Portkey they'd been provided, where she sunk into a deep funk. Only the arrival of Remus Lupin managed to get her out of her bedroom and downstairs.

"Where is he?" Hermione screamed at Remus.

"I don't know when we got to Grimmauld place he took my hand and we apparated to Gringotts where Harry gave me access to the Black family vault and told me to distribute some galleons then he talked to the goblins alone for a few minutes before walking to the apparition point and vanishing."

"I don't want his gold, I want Harry!" Hermione yelled her emotions out of control.

"Hermione, why don't you talk to the goblins? I'm sure they know something." Jane Granger said hoping she was right.

"I suspect Harry has a contact with Griphook. He would be loyal to Harry and might pass a message on." Hermione said before dashing upstairs and dressing. She didn't even bother to leave her room before Apparating to Gringotts.

"Griphook, I need to contact Harry." Hermione pleaded for what felt like the 100th time.

"I am sorry I have no idea how to contact him." Griphook replied his voice flat.

"I give up. If he contacts you tell him… Tell him I will go where ever, when ever, and how ever he wants just so I can be with him."

"Just you Miss?"

"Just me Griphook, I realized it was Harry I love and I need him in my life."

Three months after her visit to Gringotts Hermione's parents came home and announced they'd won a weeks vacation at an exclusive resort. "I hope you have a good time." Hermione said from the couch she was vegetating on.

"All of us will have a good time." Jane Granger said firmly.

"I am not going anywhere."

"Hermione Jane Granger you are getting off that couch and going with us. A week on the beach will do you a world of good. All you do every day is get up lay on the couch then go to bed. It is time you got over that boy."

"Mum…"

"Don't whine Hermione it's unbecoming. Now get up and get going we have very little time to get things ready before we leave." Jane said firmly.

Two weeks later Hermione was climbing out of a small boat that had brought them the final ten miles to the resort island. "I can't believe people would spend £ 20,000 a week to stay in an out of the way place like this." She said looking around.

"People do every week Hermione. This place is booked solid for the next year. The prize committee had to book this week over a year ago." Alan Granger said watching as a few individuals showed up to carry their bags up to a house sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Once inside Hermione realized the house was exquisite everything was in perfect shape. When she looked in her room there were satin sheets on the bed and a breathing taking view out the floor to ceiling windows. _'Sure satin sheets and a view to kill for this should be my honeymoon.'_ Hermione thought before going to the dining room to find fresh fruit all ready cut up and on the table for their enjoyment. Grabbing a piece of mango that had been on the tree less than four hours before she decided that it was slightly better than laying around the house in England.

Their third day on the island Hermione ducked back into their house intending to get another book to read. Seeing a body in the dining room she called out, "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm just going to my room for a moment then I'll be leaving." The individual nodded without turning around but there was something about the set of the shoulders or something that caused her to walk into the dining room and look at the individual's face, "Harry?"

Harry looked up into the face of his best friend. A girl he'd left behind months ago knowing she was full integrated in to the wizarding world a world he wanted no part of. "Sorry I'm Henry Roberts you must have me mistaken for someone else." He replied trying to bluff his way out of this jam.

"Harry James Potter I don't care what you call yourself I'd know you with my eyes closed."

Harry realized she was right and didn't try to duck out choosing instead to say, "Hi, Hermione fancy meeting you here."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Working, I'm the assistant chief here." Harry explained.

"And just when were you planning on coming back to England to see me?"

""Uh I thought you and Ron would get back together without me around. That way you could forget about me and get on with your lives." Harry replied.

"Harry Ron is out of my life. There is only room for one man in my life and I've been waiting for his return so I could to tell him that."

Harry might not have been the brightest student in his year that was reserved for his companion but even he could figure out who she was talking about. "Hermione I don't have any plans to return to England currently."

"You weren't planning on returning to England at all?"

Harry could see she was upset and for some reason decided on the truth, "Hermione I don't want to be "THE HERO OF THE WIZARDING WORLD." I just want to be Harry. I've decided to become a muggle at least for a few years. I've found a job I'm good at in a place where I never thought I'd run into anyone who's magical. I couldn't ask you or anyone to join me. First off you're the only one who wouldn't stick out like a thumb hit with a sledgehammer and second you and Ron… Speaking of which where is he?"

"Wizard's gift to witches is in England currently attempting to become a keeper for the Chudley Cannons, that is when he's not trying to establish a new record for the number of women being dated in a given week."

"I thought you and He."

"So did several others but since you left the Ministry high and dry without a poster boy. They decided they could either focus the celebrations around a group of students with mixed parentage or one pure blood. Care to guess which one they picked?"

"So Ron's soaking up all the glory?" Harry said a smirk starting to form on his face.

Hermione nodded the change in Harry improving her disposition. "Oh yea, Since you disappeared the ministry has played up Ron big time the current plan being pushed through the Prophet is, I read books and told what I found to Ron, Ron trained you and devised the tactics that allowed you to defeat Voldemort. Then he fought off all the other death eaters on his own allowing you to kill Voldemort. In short both of us were just pawns being moved by the true Defeater of Voldemort, Pure Blood Ron Weasley. He received the Order of Merlin First Class with Hero's cluster in a big ceremony. They explained his earlier award as given before they understood his true contribution.

"And Ron's soaking it up." Harry said nodding as he thought about how his friend would respond to all the attention.

"Oh his family is trying to keep him grounded. Ginny mentions your name every time she gets a chance but he's headed down Percy road."

"Speaking of that pompous git how is he?"

"Now that Ron's star is rising he's hooked on for all it's worth."

Harry stopped everything and Hermione could see he was deep in thought. "That's all right with me. Give Ron a year or so and I think you'll see a change in him." Harry finally said hoping he was right but knowing how starved Ron was for recognition

"I won't."

"You don't think so?"

"No I won't see the change I'll be living here with you." Hermione said firmly.

"Hermione."

"Don't you dare Hermione me. I've been living in my room since you left. I don't care how but I am living with you Muggle or Wizarding."

Harry looked at her for a long moment before heading for the door she'd entered through, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going to ask your parents for permission to ask you a question. If you think you're going to debase yourself by living with me without being married you are wrong. I just need their okay first then I'll ask you. With luck we could be married before they leave."

"Regardless of where we end up, Muggle or Magical world or a combination of the two I accept. I would love to be your wife."

"I'll get you a diamond ring soon. Probably take a day or so." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione's reply was halted when they heard, "Hermione you are not hiding out in here, Get whatever you came for and come on out," her mother called from the door.

"Mum, I've got a surprise for you."

"This better be good I'm missing out on some good tanning sun," Jane Granger replied rounding the corner to see her daughter standing with a man holding his hand. She looked him over then suddenly realized, "Harry James Potter what are you doing here?"

"I was working,"

"And now?"

"Mum, Harry proposed we are getting married!"

"What about England and all your job offers?" Jane asked stunned.

"I have been offered the only job I ever really wanted, Mrs. Harry Potter." Hermione said looking in to Harry's eyes.

Jane was looking between the two when Harry grabbed his waist before saying, "I've been paged. I'll be back when I get off shift and we can figure everything out then," and with a quick kiss of Hermione he ducked through a hidden door and down into the tunnels that allowed the staff to move around the island unseen.

Harry was able to extend their stay another week allowing a slightly more relaxed pace for the wedding. As it was the head chief stood with Harry and her mother stood beside Hermione as a muggle minister brought in special married them on the last day before her folks left.

Hermione settled in intending to just be a housewife. Of course that lasted all of three hours and by dinner time she was in the kitchen first helping where she could then as the weeks progressed she became the buyer for all the supplies needed first by the kitchen staff then as word of her abilities to get the highest quality at the lowest price she gradually took over the purchasing needs of other areas of the resort.

Back in England the Granger's followed a suggestion that a fellow passenger on their flight about how he dealt with junk mail. They had a rubber stamp made and every owl they received had its letter, package, or what not stamped: "Hermione Granger has left the wizarding world and wishes no further contact," without being removed from the bird. The first uses resulted in a flurry of owls that quickly dropped to one or two a month from members of the DA looking to reconnect with her or Harry. When Professor McGonagall appeared on their front step over a year later asking if they would forward a message to Hermione they stated they had no idea where she was but the McGonagall was persistent and left a short letter with them that they included in their next mail to the young couple. The letter's travels were anything but straight passing through several individuals and security checks before reaching the couple.

"McGonagall wants me to take the mastery test for Transfiguration," Hermione said looking across at Harry.

"Why would she do that?"

"She wants me to take over teaching it. Evidently the current teacher leaves something to be desired." Hermione said smiling.

"If you want I'm sure we can make arrangements," Harry offered not wanting to be the bad guy in this.

Hermione shook her head tossing the parchment in the air and incinerating it with a wordless and wandless flick of her finger. "Not going to happen besides I believe Lily Jane would miss her father," Hermione said nodding to the infant in her arms nursing.


End file.
